


Waking Up

by kg1507



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kg1507/pseuds/kg1507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spends a few moments listening to her breathe, the sound like a gentle breeze in the stillness. He looks at her with a tender gaze and lightly touches her bare shoulder with his fingertips. She stirs slightly and a small smile graces her face, making Clark smile as well. She is so beautiful to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

He slowly opens his eyes to meet the rising sun streaming through the windows, the bright rays filling his body with energy as his skin tingles slightly. The warmth is so intoxicating that he closes his eyes again and sighs softly. Despite the ups and downs of the past year, he has never been happier. He turns his head to look at her sleeping next to him, the source of his ultimate joy. Her body is facing him, her eyes blissfully closed in a deep sleep. Her legs are entangled with his, and her soft fingers are lightly placed on his chest underneath his white tee, right over his heart. He spends a few moments listening to her breathe, the sound like a gentle breeze in the stillness. He looks at her with a tender gaze and lightly touches her bare shoulder with his fingertips. She stirs slightly and a small smile graces her face, making Clark smile as well. She is so beautiful to him.

His fingers travel to the soft brown strands of hair that drape over her neck, running them through his fingers and brushing them away. He clears a patch of skin and leans over to kiss her, the scent of her skin making his heart swell. He pulls away and gently tilts her chin up, kissing her again. He feels her respond, her hand sleepily coming to rest behind his neck as she awakens. He is there to see her eyes open for the first time that morning, meeting his crystal blues with the same love he knows shines in his own. A smile forms on her lips and she sighs contentedly as she kisses him again. They fall into the covers and Clark covers her body with his own, careful not to rest too much of his weight on her lithe figure.

They spend several minutes exploring the bodies they know so well, but can never seem to get enough of. He learns something new about her each and every day. For instance, her eyelids always flutter when he runs his fingers down the length of her ribs to the bottom of her hips. Her breath will quicken when he kisses that one particular nerve in her neck that is much more sensitive than he realized. When he peels the clothing from her skin before making love, she shudders and shakes with anticipation. He knows her, and yet he is still learning.

She knows that if she bites his neck with enough pressure, it will make his head swim. She knows just how to touch him in the most intimate ways that churn his stomach with want and desire, and she knows how to make him desperate for more. She knows how to turn a man of steel into her plaything, twisting and bending him until he feels absolutely powerless under her touch. She can take his strength away while giving it back at the same time.

She slides down the bed underneath his chest, taking the hem of his shirt in her fingertips and rolling it up. She kisses him as she goes, lingering on his exposed neck as he uses one free hand to yank it off the rest of the way. It lands on the floor and is immediately forgotton.

Her arms float above her head as he kisses her long and deep, fingertips grazing the underside of her raised limbs sensually. She stretches her neck as his lips continue their downward journey, and chills make her skin stand. Her hands clench into fists around her pillow as he kicks off the blankets covering her lower half, kissing her navel and causing her to shudder violently. He smiles into her stomach before kissing it one last gentle time, and heading back north to meet her half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. He also knew just how to tease her to the point where her control was lost and the animal inside took over. He knew how to drive her crazy.

She moaned softly, shaking her head with narrowed eyes and a smirk on her face. She touched his face with loving fingers and stroked his cheek, her eyes glistening. Pulling him down, she kissed him with a fevor that told Clark that she was fully awake. He pulled away and rested his forehead on top of hers.

“Good morning, Mrs. Lane-Kent” 


End file.
